Getting Played
by castlenova
Summary: Post 2x15. What happens after Clara drops that bombshell at the end of the episode? Rating changed. Possibly prematurely but changed nonetheless.
1. Chapter 1

Cal stood shell-shocked in his office for a moment. He'd just been duped, hook, line and sinker and he hadn't spotted it. She was right when she said she'd learn quick. So right that he wondered if she hadn't already learned it somewhere else. She'd waited until he was engrossed in a case and wouldn't have really noticed her game. He shook his head. What had he gotten himself into? He needed a drink.

He passed Foster's office on his way to the lift and he stopped in. She was on the phone but held up a finger to tell him to wait. He came in, sat down and swung his feet onto her desk. She frowned at him and he swung them back down again, pulling a face as he did.

"Yeah, that's fine, I'll get on it as soon as possible. Bye." She hung up the phone and sighed.

"Someone giving you grief?"

"Just a client following up on a report…one that's been on your desk for the last week waiting to be signed off" she added quickly, letting him know she meant business. He held a hand out.

"Give it to me first thing in the morning and I'll do it."

"I bet you say that to all the pretty investors." Gillian retorted with the triumphant smirk on her face. Cal couldn't help but chuckle despite being a bit shocked at Gillian's interpretation of his sentence. She was supposed to be the good girl wasn't she? That one was good though, he had to give her that. But then he remembered that it was no laughing matter.

"Gillian, you don't seem too bothered by the fact that we just got played." Gillian looked up, pushing the papers in front of her away.

"I know Cal. And I am a bit worried. But if it keeps the company going long enough to get things moving again, how can we say no?" Cal pursed his lips and shook his head. They were silent for a moment.

"Do you fancy a drink?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't like it Gill. She tricked us, me. And I didn't spot it." He took another sip of the whiskey he had in front of him. Gillian sipped her wine calmly.

"That's the part that's bothering you, isn't it? The fact that for once, you didn't realise what was going on. It bothers me too Cal, it does. I mean, she's not a majority holder or anything but, we can't afford to make her unhappy so she's as good as." Cal nodded.

"I know. And I don't like the sound of that 'cash-cow' line. I am not going dirty-spouse hunting again. It's bloody painful." He signalled the barman for another round despite Gillian's attempt to protest. She shrugged and nodded when the barman stopped to make sure she wanted another. Why not? It wasn't like she had anywhere to go. She was about to speak when his phone rang on the counter. He looked at it.

"Oh brilliant." Off Gillian's look he muttered 'Zoe'. He picked up the phone and answered.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure?" he smirked at Gillian and she took another sip of her wine.

"God Cal, considering all the favours you've called in over the years I would say half of Washington." He could practically hear the grin on his ex-wife through the phone.

"Let's not talk about favours love. Thanks to the last one you asked of me, I've just ended up between two very high stools." Gillian frowned at him. He mouthed back 'what'? But she shook her head, never mind. She was about to tell him not to tell Zoe but it wasn't her place to decide that.

"Why? What's happened?" The teasing in Zoe's voice had been replaced with genuine concern. It was the one thing about her that he still missed, her ability to know when to stop messing about.

"I'll tell you another time. What's up?" Gillian swallowed another sip of wine at that remark. 'Another time'. She wondered if there would ever not be 'another time'. It seemed to her that while Cal and Zoe couldn't stand living together, they couldn't stand _not_ sleeping together. She shrugged, supposing it was honest enough in ways. Cal sighed suddenly on the phone.

"I did not get her involved Zo. That bastard police team did. And it's not going to stand on her record, the captain's seen to that." Gillian knew then that they were talking about Emily. She stood up and went to move past him but he caught her wrist, giving her a quizzical look. She mouthed that she was going to the bathroom and he slowly released her hand. She smiled warmly and walked on.

"What? No I didn't manage to get underage drinking off the record. That was a different bloody department! And she DID do that one!"

Gillian touched up her mascara as the last other person left the bathroom. She sighed. They hadn't really talked in full about what was sure to be a takeover of their company. The only question that remained was how hostile it would be. Cal didn't like being fooled so she knew he'd resist as much as possible. Clara, on the other hand, had never had anyone say no to her. Gillian was the middleman, the one who was going to take the most flak from both sides.

She sighed again as she closed over her handbag. A tornado was about to collide with a hurricane. She just wondered what it was going to throw out.

_Like? Hate? Want to kill me for starting a new story when I haven't finished the other? Valid argument. But please, tell me whether I should continue._


	2. Chapter 2

Cal had hung up by the time Gillian made her way back from the bathroom.

"Everything ok?" she asked, referring to Zoe's phone call. She sat back down in the stool next to his and took a sip of her wine. He nodded his head, tipping his glass to his lips.

"Yeah it's fine. She had a go at me about getting Em involved but there was nothing I could do about that."

"No, that wasn't your fault," she agreed, picking up her glass of wine again. Cal said nothing for a moment.

"So what are we going to do about Clara?" he finally said suddenly. She swallowed a mouthful of her wine and shook her head.

"I don't know Cal. I don't see what our alternative is…."

"We could go back to the shoebox, I'm pretty sure it's lying around somewhere…" he smirked and she chuckled back at him.

"If you have any valid ideas…we don't sign until next week so if you do have a brainwave, my ears are open." He pursed his lips in thought, glancing at her face.

"Day or night?" he smirked and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think you're forgetting it's not Clara you're talking to. Or Zoe," she added, never on to let an opportunity to mention his unbreakable bond with his ex-wife slip past. She smiled sadly and noticed his face falling slightly. Annoyance? Shame? Disappointment.

"Foster, you do realise that every time you're not looking, I'm staring at your arse, yeah?" He was surprised at the willingness with which he dispensed such provocative information.

"Yes, I do. But I also know that you do it to everyone in the office so it doesn't count." He shook his head in disagreement.

"No. Not true. I don't give anyone else as much attention as I give you. And to answer your earlier remark, I would rather one glance from you than a 'handshake plus' from Clara. Or anyone for that matter." She didn't look up and they sat in silence for a long moment. He wondered if he'd shot his own foot off. Gillian felt insanely uncomfortable. Eventually she stood up.

"Well, this has been an evening of revelations. But I'm tired so I think I'll retire to my bed. Goodnight Cal." She exited quickly, before he got the chance to argue. Standing up to follow her, he dropped a couple of notes on the counter to pay the tab and scurried out the door after her.

OXOXOXOXO

"Oi! Oi! Foster!" he called after her as he spotted her sitting into a taxi at the front of the pub. He ran over to her and slipped into the taxi next to her.

"Come on, budge up," he smirked as she shifted across the seat to let him in. She leaned forward to the taxi-man.

"There's going to be two stops…."

"No there's not. I'll get my own cab after I talk to you," he cut in bluntly. She turned and glared at him before turning back and whispering the second location to the taxi man. Then she sat back as the taxi pulled out of its parking space.

"What do you want to talk to me about Cal? Clara? How we're going to save the company without you losing some pride? Well I've got news for you Cal, we can't. Ok? It's either your pride or our company, there is no other way." Cal swallowed hard at the aggressive stance she had taken. He'd forgotten what he got in here to say.

"I thought you said your ears were open until next week?" She looked at him.

"Have you got an alternative suggestion?"

"No. But I'd hate to see you giving up before even trying to think of something else." He grinned but immediately realised it was a bad idea when he saw her face.

"This is a joke to you isn't it? Do you not think I've spent the last three months trying to find some other way out our financial troubles? Since the day you bought Zoe out I have worried constantly. For god's sake Cal, I was only barely over my divorce when you landed this…huge problem on me…" She was getting wound up, she could tell but now that she had started, she found it very difficult to stop. Maybe it was good to get all this off her chest.

"Well what the bloody hell was I supposed to do Gill? She was going to move to Chicago! She was going to take my daughter to Chicago! What would you have done?" There was a sudden, pointed silence and Cal knew that he had crossed that line that he had worked so hard never to cross. She stared at her hands for a minute before looking up at him. He couldn't see and therefore couldn't read her eyes.

"That's not fair Cal." He nodded his head.

"I know luv. And I'm sorry." He reached his hand across to place on hers, expecting her to flinch but she didn't. Instead she let her hand turn into his and her fingers curl around his. She looked at him.

"You can be a real bastard sometimes." He nodded.

"Yeah, I know luv."

OXOXOXOXO

As they neared Gillian's flat, Cal knew he would have to say what he set out to say.

"You know, I didn't actually sit in here to talk about Clara or the company or anything like that," he said quickly and he felt her hand tense in his. So she knew then. The taxi man suddenly indicated and pulled in outside Gillian's building. She looked at him.

"I know,"

"And?" She took a deep breath, glancing out the window behind him, seeing the safety of her front door.

"Come in." she said finally, turning and letting herself out of the car. Cal slipped the taxi-man the appropriate fee as he climbed out behind Gillian. Together they climbed the steps to her flat.

_Ok so I didn't know it was going this direction. Like it, hate it? Tell me how to fix it!_


	3. Chapter 3

Cal bit his lip as Gillian entered the alarm code of her apartment and made her way inside. He followed, a little less confident and a lot more sheepish now that he was here and would have to say something to his partner and friend.

"Do you want a drink?" she called from the kitchen and he wasn't sure if she meant alcoholic or otherwise. He walked to the doorway and looked in. She had pushed the button on her electric kettle.

"Whatever you're having is fine." She glanced at him for a moment, an eyebrow raised.

"You're having double sugared hot chocolate or something aren't you?" he asked then and she nodded. Smirking he made his way into the kitchen and located the teabags. He dropped it into the second cup and smiled at her as they waited for the kettle to boil. Neither of them said anything more.

OXOXOXOXOXO

As they settled themselves on the couch in her living room, Cal suddenly became very self conscious again. When he'd said what he'd said earlier he'd been a little bit tipsy. Now it was the cold light of sobriety and he wasn't sure where to start. Stealing a quick glance at her he could see that she was just as uncomfortable as he was and he suddenly wondered if maybe he should just go.

After a few moments of silence, Gillian spoke up.

"Were you planning on making vocal communication any time soon or did you just come in here for my tea?" She asked the question quite innocently but Cal could sense her reserve. She, like him, wanted this, whatever it was, over and done with. He shifted his positioning on the couch to look at her.

"To be honest luv, I was trying to figure out the best way to escape but since you've called me on it…" Gillian held up her hand.

"If you don't want to talk Cal, it's fine…" Irritation. He heard it plain as day.

"No luv, I do. I was just; I was just chickening out for a minute." He took a sip of his tea and paused for a moment. Finally, placing his tea down on the coffee table he stood up and for a fleeting moment Gillian thought he was going to leave. The quickening beat in her chest alerted her to the realisation that she suddenly didn't want him to go.

"You know I wasn't lying to you earlier," he began, pacing the room, hands in his pockets.

"About what?" He stopped dead and looked at her.

"You know what." He started pacing again, deep in thought while he let Gillian process the information so far. Stopping again he suddenly felt the need to sit down so he did and he turned to her.

"Thing is Gill, I know that you know how I feel. I know we tell each other not to do that but…well it doesn't really work does it?" He allowed the ghost of a smirk cross his face as she shook her head.

"No, it doesn't." Again there was silence. Cal leaned forward and took his mug of tea, taking a long gulp from it before turning back to watch the lines of her face giving away untold secrets. He bit his lip. This was it.

"And…I know you feel the same way." She looked at him and he knew he was right. What's more, he knew she wanted him to know he was right. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. Gillian leaned forward in her seat, elbows balancing on her knees and she glanced back at him.

"Cal, you knew all this before you walked in here. You didn't come here to clarify these facts. So why are you really here? He looked at her and smirked. He never had been able to get much past her. He might have been the lie expert but she knew people better than he did. She knew before he told it that it was a lie.

Mirroring her movement, he leaned forward, balancing his elbows on his knees and looked at her, his eyes searching hers for something.

"I'm here to see if you want to do anything about it."

_Ok so yet another cut off point to annoy people. I know I haven't continued my other fic but I will! I just got this idea and ran with it._


	4. Chapter 4

"Cal…" she said warily.

"I know you're apprehensive luv, but answer me honestly, what would be so wrong about it?" They both sat back into the couch, he twisting slightly to face her. She had her hands clasped in her lap, nervous, Cal noted.

"For one thing we work together." She realised how lame an excuse that was after she'd said it.

"So? Everyone already thinks we're sleeping together anyway." Gillian's face contorted into one of humoured outrage.

"What? Cal! No they don't…do they?" she added meekly and he nodded.

"You know, by right I should fire the whole bloody lot of them for getting that one so wrong." Gillian laughed at this and she caught the smile that lingered on his face. He could always make her laugh and that was the attack plan he kept coming back to. When she was angry, confused or upset. He made her laugh. Something struck her suddenly.

"What makes you think I even want to sleep with you?" His answer to this would be interesting. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You must be joking. I knew before you did." She grinned at his arrogance and shook her head. He was probably right of course but the execution of his answer was typical.

"You know arrogance is not attractive Cal." He grinned.

"Yeah I know. But it's worked on you for years hasn't it? Way back to the start I wager. Right back to all of those early sessions. Before you got married, before I got divorced. It's always been there between us, hasn't it? She risked a glance at him. He continued off this look.

"And every time it looked like the time was right, something came along to mess it up. We toed those lines of marriages and divorces and all that stuff. But not this time. This time, there's nothing. There's no line to toe, despite what you might say. You find me a good excuse why this shouldn't happen, luv." Gillian took a deep breath, digesting everything he'd said, running it through her head and figuring out what he was really trying to say to her. Finally she looked up at him.

"Clara." He frowned.

"Gill, I told you this already. Poor man's version of you. I don't want her." She had to smile at this but he had missed her point.

"You're missing the point Cal."

"Well what is the point Gill?"

"I don't know yet. I'm trying to figure it out. She's got you on a leash and I'm willing to bet she doesn't share her pets willingly." He nodded, seeing what she meant. Then he frowned. She once again managed to get him away from the point he'd been trying to make. He shook his head, giving her a sly look.

"What?"

"You're good you are. Change the subject sufficiently enough to make him forget what he was originally asking. Very clever." She smiled at his compliment even though she knew what was coming next. He stood up and she frowned.

"I should go." He started walking toward the door and she jumped up to see him out. Stopping in the hallway he turned to face her again, not counting on how close behind him she was. They stood just a few inches apart and Cal couldn't help but glance down at the closeness of their bodies.

"Answer me just me one thing," he began, taking a deep breath, "Do you want me?" He looked up at her, his eyes catching hers but realising nothing in them. When she didn't answer he bit his bottom lip and moved to turn away. Her hand on his face stopped him and he looked back just in time to see her leaning in slowly and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Closing his eyes, he parted his lips, inviting her and she accepted, tongues colliding as the kiss deepened. Dropping his hands to her waist, Cal pushed her back against the doorframe to her sitting room, one of her hands in his hair, the other pushing at his jacket. He released his grip on her to let it slide off to the floor. Breaking apart breathless, Cal pushed his lips to her neck, kissing, biting, marking her as his.

"Ow!" she yelped and he grinned into her neck.

"Sorry luv…" Taking a step back he looked at her, face flushed, lips bruised and the hint of mark already appearing on the side of her neck. He pulled her to him and kissed her again. Softer this time, less urgent and more precise. His hands found their way to the bottom button of her blouse and began to unbutton them slowly as they kissed.

Gillian let her eyes close as she kissed him, wondering why she'd been so against this at the start. She could feel the vibrations going through her as he worked his way up her blouse.

"Oh shit," he said suddenly and she opened her eyes. As it turned out, the vibrations had been from the phone ringing in Cal's pocket. He turned the screen to her and the name 'Zoe' showed up on it. A flash of contempt darted across Gillian's face.

"Oh now, none of that," he teased, kissing her again as he answered the phone.

"Twice in one night Zo, you _must _be bored." He greeted her as Gillian's hands moved to his shirt, unbuttoning from top and working her way down. Cal swallowed hard. He hoped this was a short conversation.

"I have a proposition for you." Zoe's voice leaked through from the other side of the phone. Gillian was nibbling on his other earlobe.

"Oh yeah? Last time you said that I was nearly arrested…" He felt Gillian falter and he stretched on arm around he waist as a reassurance.

"This one's safer. Is Emily home yet?" Cal froze momentarily.

"Eh?"

"Emily? You know our daughter, that human shaped mass with some serious mood swings?" Cal's eyes widened. He knew there was someplace else he was supposed to be tonight. Gillian had stopped everything she was doing, Cal's shirt half open in her hands.

"Well, she definitely takes after her mother then. And no, she's not home yet. Her curfew's not until…" he glanced around for a clock and Gillian pointed. 10:45.

"Eleven." Zoe offered and Cal retorted.

"No. Half eleven with me. I'm very liberal like that." He smirked. Zoe was just about to speak again when he cut in.

"Listen Zo, I'm a bit tied up here at the moment. Let me call you tomorrow. You can tell me whatever it is you needed to then, eh?" The last part of the conversation was incomprehensible to Gillian so she watched as Cal hung up the phone, eyes wickedly taking her in.

"I hope she doesn't want us to work a case." Gillian said quickly and he shook his head.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's a potential 'get out of jail' on our financial situation but I'll know more tomorrow." Gillian nodded. While she couldn't say she'd be totally happy accepting help from Zoe, it would be better than Clara, who seemed to be intent on having a physical, continuous input into how they did things. He started buttoning his shirt.

"Luv, I've got to go. I forgot I had Emily tonight." Gillian nodded.

"It's fine. You should go." On this phrase, Cal stopped and looked at her.

"We'll continue this tomorrow yeah?"

"In work?" Gillian asked with a smirk crossing her face and Cal stifled a laugh, reaching down to pick up his jacket.

"I didn't think public places were your style love but I'm game if you are." He grinned as he leaned in and kissed her. She let her hands slip to his face.

"Well considering you were almost arrested for something, that doesn't surprise me." He pulled his head back from her momentarily, a curious look on his face.

"That could have been for anything. Shop lifting."

"It could have been. But it wasn't." He grinned at her as he reached for her front door, kissing her again as he did.

"No it wasn't. If you're very good, some day I might tell you what it was for." He smirked as he stepped outside the door. She shook her head.

"Something tells me I'll find out either way." He grinned back at her.

"Goodnight luv." She nodded her own goodnight in return then shut the door just as he hailed a cab.

_Ok so really long chapter here but once I got going well, there you have it. R+R please!_


	5. Chapter 5

Cal spent the whole of the next morning plotting. Gillian was tied up in meetings until after 12 and he had a free morning with nothing to do except flick paper at the walls. Well, he could have been signing off on cases but that would leave him no late night paperwork to do and his late night paper work always seemed to coincide with _her _late night paperwork. Those late nights were even more appealing to him now.

OXOXOXOXO

By midday he was bored. Gillian still wasn't back and Loker and Torres were being suspiciously quiet. He knew they were working on some case that he had briefly glanced over and said 'ok' to. He hadn't a clue what it was to do. Chances were he would find out when something went seriously wrong on it. He picked up the phone.

"Heidi? When Dr Foster comes in, tell her I want to see her in my office, would you? Thanks."

OXOXOXOXO

Gillian Foster had managed to keep the paperwork to a minimum today, so much so that she was able to open the door into the Lightman building by herself. She was just at the lift when Heidi called across to her that Cal wanted to see her.

"Ok thanks Heidi." She smirked to herself. Wonder what he wants…

OXOXOXOXO

Cal was in his study when he heard his office door opening and the tip-tap of her high heels. He grinned as he heard them come closer and he stepped up off the couch.

"Cal?" she called out, wondering if maybe he'd disappeared in a huff because she'd taken so long. She didn't see his arm extend from the study until it had pulled her inside, pushing her against the book ladder. She shrieked at the contact but it soon turned to a laugh and she hoped none of their staff had heard her. Before she had the chance to say anything his lips came down on hers and she responded by wrapping her hands around the back of his neck pulling him in as he pushed her until she was perched on the fifth step of the ladder.

"What took you so bloody long?" he asked between kisses on her neck.

"Someone has to keep this company afloat." He bit her on the remark.

"Ow! Cal, stop biting me!" he grinned at this and used his tongue to glaze over the bruised skin. Gillian pushed him back and looked down at it, pulling her blouse back into place.

"Well at least it's under the shirt this time." She smirked and he frowned, looking around for the one he'd given her last night. She saw what he was doing.

"Extremely good concealer Cal. Do me a favour, figure out if the company's CEO is lying then buy some shares in it." He grinned at her, stepping back into her, pushing her legs apart.

"Right you are love." He kissed her again just as his phone rang in his pocket. Gillian groaned this time.

"You have had more calls in the last 24 hours than you ever get" she said, irritation seeping through her voice. Cal pulled out the phone, looked at it and threw his eyes up to heaven.

"Yeah and all from the one person. I think she can sense when I'm happy or something…" Gillian caught his eye on this phrase but he instinctively looked down, answering the phone.

"Zoe, you know this could actually be bordering on harassment. You didn't call me this much when we were married for God's sake!" Gillian smirked and moved to slip out from Cal's clutches but his hand shot to her waist, holding her in place.

"Now Cal, is that any way to greet your ex-wife?" He could hear the smirk on her face. She was the only woman he knew who could vocalise a smirk so well.

"Well in my country we usually greet them with a shotgun but you lot haven't caught onto that over here yet…" He couldn't help kissing the smile off Gillian's face.

"Well, English customs aside, your secretary has gone missing so I'm just calling to tell you I'm letting myself up." Cal blinked.

"You're here? Now?"

"Yes Cal. What's the problem, you have a hot date?" Cal smirked at his ex-wife's remark.

"As a matter of fact I do." Gillian smiled at him but Zoe's next remark wiped it off her face.

"Tell Gillian I said 'hi'. I'll be up in five minutes." Cal bit his bottom lip, fighting back laughter but he couldn't do it. Gillian shook her head as she dislodged herself from the ladder. The next half hour was going to be pure torture.

OXOXOXOXO

_Ok, short chapter but I have an idea of where I'm going with it so watch this space. R+R_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok quick word before I start this:_

_Stop guessing what's going to happen! People keep getting it right!_

_I'm a Zoe fan (don't throw things at me). I think she's cool and she and Cal have great interactions. But don't worry; she won't be driving any wedges. At least I don't think she will anyway…_

_OXOXOXOXO_

"I'm out of here." Gillian said as she and Cal exited the study, Cal pulling the doors closed as he did.

"What? No, you can't! You can't leave me here with financial stuff! And Zoe!" Gillian smirked at this, turning back to face him, smoothing the down the material over her hips as she did.

"What's it worth to me?" Cal smirked.

"Name it." Gillian pursed her lips.

"I don't know. Let me think about it for a while." He nodded and she moved to sit down in one of the chairs he kept opposite his desk. He sat down too, swinging his legs up onto the corner of the desk and opening a file to at least make it look like he and Gillian had been discussing something important.

OXOXOXOXO

A knock on the door caused them both to look up and around. Zoe stepped in, carrying her laptop bag and a wide grin.

"Well, isn't this cosy?" Gillian immediately felt uncomfortable and wished she had just scarpered when she had the chance. She smiled and said hello as Zoe planted herself in the seat next to her, a polite smile crossing her face. Cal regarded both women from a distance.

"You know I could do you for harassment yeah?" Cal said in a somewhat annoyed tone but Zoe simply smirked back.

"Well, it's amazing how things change. You used to like it." Gillian noticed Cal swallowing hard and she couldn't help but smirk. Maybe this visit from Zoe would turn out to be educational. Cal turned to Gillian.

"Remind me to fire Heidi when she gets back. And hire better security guards." Zoe stifled a laugh.

"Oh come on Cal. Anyone would think you weren't happy to see me. Especially considering I'm about to save you from financial ruin." Cal raised an eyebrow at her, the kind of look that said his patience was wearing thin and he wanted her to get to the point. Gillian had never seen Cal quite so indifferent to Zoe before. She had watched him in all of their previous encounters, pupils wide, desire practically glowing off of him. But today, nothing. She smirked.

"You're very quiet Gillian." Zoe said suddenly and Gillian noticed the look of suspicion on her face. She'd have to move quickly.

"I'm observing. And waiting to see why I need to be here."

"Well, let's get down to business then." Zoe started opening her laptop bag.

OXOXOXOXO

Twenty minutes later, all three people were perched on the visitor's side of the desk, Cal behind the two women looking over their shoulder at Zoe's laptop screen.

"Thing is, while your company offers a very specialised service, mine's much more accessible and self-sufficient. The figure you need, it's within my limits…" She trailed off as Gillian raised her hand to halt her momentarily.

"Let me get this straight, you're offering to buy back your share of the group?" She had to admit she was somewhat stunned. She had expected Zoe to come in with some stiff upper lip investor she knew who she had manipulated into buying shares. She hadn't expected her to waltz in looking to buy her section of the firm back. Cal glanced at Gillian, then Zoe.

"Yeah, she's right. I smell a rat," he said, wheeling his chair sideways next to Gillian so he could see his ex-wife's face. Zoe looked at them both, eyebrow slightly raised. Then she realised what was going on.

"Oh God, I'm facing the fire squad aren't I?"

"Right you are luv. Spill, what's you got so interested in buying back all of a sudden. What are you up to?" Cal leaned back in the chair, his arm hanging behind the chair, he could just reach the back of Gillian's where the gap gave him access to the small of her back. Gillian tensed momentarily but no one saw. Zoe shook her head.

"Talk about biting the hand that feeds. I'm trying to do you a favour Cal. When I was moving to Chicago, you helped me out of a sticky situation with Emily by buying me out and it was great. Now I have the resources to get _you _out a sticky situation and I want to do it, as a return for what you did for me." Cal watched her carefully, scrutinising her every move and every expression. He tilted his head sideways to watch her movements after she'd finished talking, the moves that would determine whether the whole thing had just been a good show.

"You know Zoe, I never thought I'd see the day but everything you've just said was true." He couldn't help but smile at her then and she returned it. Gillian became uncomfortable again.

"Well isn't that touching?" The voice came from the doorway and all three looked up. There, lingering in the doorway was Clara.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoe turned back to face Cal and muttered quietly, "You _really_ have to fire that secretary." Cal glared at her and look back up at Clara.

"Clara," he said pointedly, standing up to offer her his seat but she shook her head.

"I just popped by to see if you wanted to have lunch and discuss some financial plans." She gave him the best seductive smile any of them had ever seen. Gillian found herself casting a look at Zoe who, to her amazement, caught her eye with that look of disbelief in her face. Cal exhaled slowly.

"As you can see I'm in a meeting at the moment." He twisted his hand to indicate Foster and Zoe. Clara smiled, tilting her head slightly.

"Ex-wife versus future investor Cal…" she said in an infuriatingly sing-song tone, that condescending tone that Cal hated.

"_Nagging _ex-wife actually." Zoe glared at him. "There, see that look? Means I'm in big trouble so I'm afraid we'll have to reschedule luv." Clara bit the inside of her cheek and Cal knew she was royally pissed off. Time to do some damage control. Strolling over to the doorway he started walking her out, discussing his schedule for the next day (purely fictional, Gillian knew) and trying to organise a suitable time. It was a good plan but it left Gillian alone with Zoe and that wasn't Gillian's idea of fun.

"Are you sure about this investment?" Gillian asked suddenly and Zoe nodded, glancing over at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Cal put this place under a lot of pressure just to keep me in DC. Least I can do is return the favour." Gillian nodded and was about to speak again but Zoe beat her to it.

"So how long have you been sleeping with my ex-husband?"

OXOXOXOXO

Cal took a deep breath as he stepped out of the lift. He'd managed to subdue Clara and told her he'd call her tomorrow. On any other occasion he'd have been more than happy to take her to lunch and take her pretty much anywhere else she wanted to go but everything had changed now. Everything would change for the better providing their deal with Zoe didn't fall through and he couldn't see it doing so.

He was just approaching his office when he heard his ex-wife asking the offending question and Gillian flustering.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Zoe."

"Well that's a lie anyway. You know I picked up some pointers from being married to him…"

"Zoe…"

"Hey, I don't care what you do. I'm just curious."

"I…" Cal chose that moment to walk in, clasping his hands as he did.

"Right. Zoe, you're going to have to let us discuss this deal and I'll get back to you eh?" Zoe nodded her head, standing up and tidying away her things. Gillian stood and hastily made her way to the door but not without having to pass him by. He stopped her with a hand to the arm.

"Aren't you staying?" he asked quietly and she nodded.

"I'm just going to get something from my office." He nodded and she bolted. Cal watched as Zoe packed up her stuff.

"Nice one Zoe," he said suddenly. She didn't look up.

"Always a pleasure to help out an ex." She grinned as she straightened up to face him and see the serious look on his face. He shook his head.

"I heard what you said to Gillian. Completely inappropriate if I might add." He stepped away from the door offering her a clear escape route if she wanted it. But she never took the easy routes.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true. Her face told me that. And now yours did. Calm down Cal. It's not as if I wouldn't have guessed." Cal looked at the ground, hands in pockets, a bit sheepish. She was right of course. Half the office already thought they were sleeping together. The other half were too afraid of him that they wouldn't think anything for fear that he'd read it straight off their faces. Zoe had made her way to the door.

He glanced up when he felt her hand on his arm. She smiled.

"I meant what I said earlier. About helping you out. After what you did…" He nodded his head and caught the hand on his arm in his.

"I know luv. And I appreciate it. I'll get back to you soon, yeah?" she nodded, gave his hand a squeeze before releasing it from his. Looking to her left she spotted Gillian heading back their way, carrying her laptop and a couple of files. Smiling sadly she looked back at Cal.

"I guess I'm not the 'go to' girl anymore, huh?" Cal glanced down to see Gillian faltering in her step, not wanting to intrude. He smiled and looked back at his ex wife.

"You're more than a 'go to' girl luv, you know that. And so is she," he added, his eyes fixed on the woman down the corridor, glancing through files, trying to pretend she'd forgotten something. Zoe nodded her head.

"Thanks Cal." Then with a renewed sense of mischief, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Before she pulled back, she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Have fun. You know where I am if it doesn't work out," she added jokingly and stepped back to see him regarding with a look on his face. He scrutinised her for a moment.

"You're jealous," he said finally and she stifled a laugh.

"Go take your medication Cal." And with that she sauntered off down the hallway for the lifts. Cal watched her go before turning to see Gillian strolling towards him, carrying her stuff. With a wide smirk, he slid his arms underneath it and took it from her, the perfect gentleman. Gillian followed him in, more questions than answers in her mind.

OXOXOXOXO

"Ok, pros and cons?" Cal asked, swinging his legs onto the corner of the desk. Gillian shrugged.

"We avoid Clara's hostile takeover. We can pretty much run the company as we always have, Zoe's not going to want any say in that. Zoe's offer is enough to keep us going for a year. Oh and if we get sued, we have a lawyer on call." Gillian ticked them off on her fingers. Cal nodded. He'd pretty much thought of the same things.

"Cons?" he asked weakly, waiting for the inevitable Zoe-bashing. Gillian shrugged. Cal frowned.

"There has to be something!" Gillian bit her lip. Should she say?

"Well…there is a question of functionality…." she said shyly. Cal straightened up slightly in his chair.

"What do you mean?" Gillian regretted opening her mouth but it was too late to go back now. The damage was already done.

"What I mean is, it won't take long for her to bat her eyelids at you and sooner or later, you'll end up coming to work in the same shirt every day again." There was a smack of leather soles hitting tile as Cal's shoes came down on the floor. Hard.

"Are you serious?" He was staring at her with an expression she couldn't work out but from the tone in his voice she knew it wasn't good.

"Cal, I'm not blind. That attraction is there. She's your ex-wife, there's a pull between you two that I don't think anyone can break. I saw it as she left your office earlier. It'd only be a matter of time." He looked at her; eyebrow raised, a shocked expression on his face. He stood up and paced behind his desk before stopping and leaning on his hands across the desk to her.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? Because if you are, you're bloody bonkers." Gillian opened her mouth to speak but he reached a hand up and placed it on her lips.

"Have dinner with me tonight. After work. We'll get take-out, bring it back to mine. Or yours. Whichever. We can discuss my functionality then." He removed his hand so Gillian could respond. After a brief pause, she nodded her head. Yes. She would have dinner with him. Even if she knew she'd always just be second best.


	8. Chapter 8

Cal's dinner plans hit a snag at about 5 o'clock that evening when another phone call from Zoe popped up on his phone. He contemplated not answering it at all but then concluded that maybe it was something to do with Emily.

"What now?" he asked, not even bothering to hide his irritation. Once the usual niceties had been exchanged, Zoe informed Cal that she had to make a last minute trip to New York and that he would have to take Emily tonight. He nodded as he listened, as if she could see it. He was about to mention the fact that she'd phoned him four times in two days but decided that he would only end up on the phone to her for longer then so he didn't bother. He simply told her that he, of course, would take Emily.

OXOXOXOXOXO

As Cal and Gillian left the office that evening, the arranged dinner. Cal was assigned food collector and they settled on Chinese as the choice of cuisine. When Cal had informed Gillian that he had Emily for the night she hesitated and suggested that they leave it for another night but he refused. He told her that Emily was more than likely going out which would give them plenty of time to talk.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Gillian got to Cal's house first and Emily let her in, delighted to have some other female company.

"Your dad's gone to pick up food." Gillian informed her, dropping her bag inside the living room door and shrugging off her coat onto the back of the couch. Emily picked it up instinctively and placed it into the closet by the door so it wouldn't get wrinkled.

"Do you want a drink?" Emily asked, a little unsure as to what to offer. Gillian shook her head.

"I'm fine thanks Emily. How's school?" Emily shrugged.

"It's ok I guess. Doing driver's Ed at the moment so that's cool but I can't get Dad to bring me out in the car." Gillian smiled, thinking back to when she was learning to drive. Her mother had taught her.

"Just keep bugging him. Sooner or later he'll give in."

"He thinks I'm going to crash the car." Gillian swallowed hard. It was the mentality of most parents. It was completely justified on her mother's part because first time out she had run into a fire hydrant. On a busy intersection. At rush hour. Sometimes Gillian wondered how she'd ever lived with the humiliation of it. She glanced back at Emily.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Emily shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table, remarking that she was hungry. Gillian laughed and sat down opposite her.

"How's Rick?" she asked, curious as to how the 16 year old's love life was faring out. Emily's eye lit up momentarily and Gillian smiled to herself. She knew that look – it was that 'first love' look. In her case it preceded divorce by a few years but that was just her new, cynic's way of looking at things.

"He's great. I'm meeting him tonight after dinner. I hope you guys don't mind me shooting off?" Gillian shook her head, a little too vigorously as it turned out.

"No, no, go have fun." Emily frowned slightly at her enthusiasm and apparent wish to get rid of her.

"Am I….Is this….Are you guys on a date?" she finally spat it out and Gillian swallowed hard again before shaking her head. She didn't think Cal would want Emily knowing anything yet. Especially seeing as Gillian's words to him in the office today could well have killed any chance a relationship might have had.

"No, we're just having dinner. And discussing how to keep the company afloat. Any ideas?" She raised her eyebrows, hoping she had lied well enough to fool Emily.

"I don't know. Get Dad to be nicer to clients?" Gillian smirked. Her lie had worked and Emily had, in actual fact, made a valid point.

"Yes, that one would actually work. Except it's pretty much impossible to make it happen." Both girls laughed and were still chuckling when the door opened to the sound of rustling backs and, Gillian noted, the clink of glass. Emily wandered out to the hall to take a bag from him and he followed her through to the kitchen. Gillian stood up to help get plates.

"Cal, your daughter's just come up with a great idea to bring in more clients." He caught the smirk on Gillian's face and he looked at Emily.

"Has she now? Well come on then, let's hear." He caught Emily in a playful headlock while Gillian dished out food onto plates, watching the father and daughter wrestle. She smirked to herself and felt quite privileged to be witness to it.

OXOXOXOXO

Dinner was very pleasant though Gillian did catch Emily directing knowing glances at her and Cal when they spoke or laughed or joked with one another. At one point Gillian had laughed so hard mid-bite that she managed to get curry sauce on her nose. Wiping it off and shaking her head at the childishness of it all she caught Cal staring at her.

"What?"

"You've got sauce…there." He tried pointing but she put her hand in three wrong places before finally he leaned over and wiped it off with his thumb. She smirked and thanked him. Then, perhaps he forgot Emily was there he stuck his thumb up to his mouth and tasted the curry sauce, cleaning off his finger as he did.

"That's nice, that is." Gillian couldn't help but catch the double entendre. At the other side of the table Emily's head was about to explode.

OXOXOXOXO

While Emily went upstairs to get ready to go out with Rick, Cal and Gillian cleaned up the plates and glasses, choosing to dump them in the sink rather than actually wash them.

"That was a hell of a stunt you pulled at dinner." Gillian said smugly and he gave her a quizzical look. Gillian imitated his method of removing curry sauce stains and he grinned, stepping in close to her.

"I wanted to see how good it tasted." She smiled at the suggestiveness in his voice. She felt his hands move to her hips and she glanced down.

"Cal, Emily's just upstairs…" Despite this fact she parted her lips for him as the kiss landed.

"So?" he said between the first and second kiss. Gillian let her hands slide onto his chest.

"So she might walk in…" She felt the small of her back make contact with the island as he gently pushed her back against it.

"And?" She chuckled into his kiss, before finally giving in and letting herself melt into the kiss, tilting her head slightly to kiss him back properly. No sooner had their tongues made contact when a squeal from the doorway broke them apart. Turning their heads, they were met with Emily and a curious expression on her face. Neither needed to consult to other to know that it was delight.

OXOXOXOXO

"So how long?" Emily asked as she applied her mascara in the mirror in the sitting room. Cal was watching her as she did. Gillian was delving through Emily's make up bag, seeing what was what and pushing certain things to the side for Emily to use. Cal watched Gillian as she helped Emily. Gillian stole a glance at Cal after Emily's question.

"Not long." Emily turned and looked at him. He shrugged.

"Seriously Em, not long. You don't have to know everything you know." Emily turned back to the mirror and finished off applying the last of her make up. Then turning to Gillian she asked how she looked.

"Gorgeous Emily. You'll give him a heart attack." She smirked and Emily smiled. Cal raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah and I'll give him worse than that if he so much as…" Gillian shot him a disapproving look and he stopped in his tracks. Emily tidied her makeup back into her bag and checked herself once more in the mirror.

"Ok. I'm ready to go." She smiled as Gillian moved to sit on the couch next to Cal, a decent distance between them. Cal sat forward.

"You need money?" he asked Emily, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. Emily shook her head.

"No, Rick's treating me." Cal tucked his bottom lip over his top, deep in thought then nodded.

"Ok. Home by eleven." Emily raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it was ten."

"I had to lie to your mother the other night so from now on it's eleven with me. Don't give me a reason to make it nine eh?" Emily smiled and gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Dad. Bye Gillian." With that she trotted out the door, the excitement reverberating around the room with the clip clop of her heels, the sound of young love, Gillian mused. Cal slouched back on the couch.

"You know, I kind of wish they didn't have to grow up," he said thoughtfully and Gillian placed her hand on his thigh reassuringly.

"She's a good kid Cal." He nodded and turned her head to face her. He lifted an arm.

"Come here." She scooted closer to him on the couch and let her face fall against his chest, his hand rubbing circles on her arm where he held her close to him. He placed a soft kiss on her head and for a moment neither of them said anything. Then, from out of the blue, Cal muttered,

"I think we should take Clara's offer."


	9. Chapter 9

Gillian's eyes widened and she sat up, releasing his arm from around her shoulder. She studied his face for a moment trying to see, something, anything that might give some indication as to what was going on in his head. But he was too good for that. He never let anything show. She sometimes wondered if he used muscle relaxant or something to stop people from reading him. But she also accepted that 6 years of research made him good at what he did and he rarely showed anything.

"What?" she asked finally. She saw him run his tongue along the front of his teeth, under his lip. He sat forward.

"I think…" But Gillian stopped him.

"I heard you. I just, I don't understand where you're coming from. Cal, if we go with Clara, the company's going to suffer a hostile takeover." She knew she had stumbled over her words but it was only because his revelation had momentarily made forget how to speak English.

"Yeah but if we go with Zoe, this, you and me, is going to suffer because you don't trust me when she's around." The statement hit her like a kick in the teeth. She looked down at the ground.

"I didn't say that Cal," she said quietly but he shook his head even though he knew she wasn't looking to see it.

"Yes you did." She turned to him now, eyes widened in…anger? Disgust, oh god, that was worse.

"No I didn't Cal. Stop putting words in my mouth." She stood up and he followed suit, grabbing her arm and pulling her back as she tried to walk away.

"I'm not putting words anywhere. I saw them. On your face. On your face when you suggested that my functionality would be a problem. And you know what? They didn't say 'I'm worried about the company' because you're not. You know the company will work regardless of what's what. We're bloody professionals, it's what we do. No, it said 'I don't trust you'. So don't tell me I'm putting words in your mouth when I can read them right off your face." He released his grip on her arm, realising only then how tightly he'd been grasping her. He smoothed the offended skin with his hand shooting a partial apologetic look before turning away from her.

Gillian looked at the ground and contemplated grabbing her coat and running for the hills but she knew she couldn't do that. Instead she followed him into the kitchen where he was pottering about with cups and washing.

"Cal…" she said softly but he didn't look up. She bit her lip. Maybe it was better. Maybe it would be easier to this if he wasn't watching her face, scrutinising every word she said.

"Cal, you have to see where I'm coming from on this. You've tried to distance yourself, I know that. But it's never worked has it? And I can understand that – you had this connection with someone for so long and I know how difficult it is when it's broken. And sometimes people move on. And sometimes they can't. But putting yourself in a position that makes it more difficult is just…" Cal looked at her then, dropping the cup he was washing back in the sink.

"You really have no idea do you? You actually just, haven't got a clue. I don't want Zoe. The only thing we've had since the divorce are arguments and sex. Sometimes at the same time…" he added as an afterthought and Gillian grimaced.

"But that's not a connection Gill. That's convenience, that's settlement because every time I went to her, it was because I couldn't have you." Gillian frowned and looked at him.

"Are you saying that it's my fault?" He shook his head, taking a few steps toward her.

"No, no, no. I'm not saying that at all. I'm saying that, one look from you would have been enough to stop me from going. I'm saying that if, for once in my life, I'd had the balls to drag an eraser through our line, I'd have done it. Well I have done it now. And if the choice is between having you and not having you, I'm not going to let the company get in the way." He bit the inside of his cheek as Gillian took a step towards him. She smiled at him then and he pulled her into a tight embrace. She turned her lips to his ear.

"You're being stupid Cal." He smirked.

"Oh that's charming, that is." She pulled out of him embrace and kissed him chastely. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I'll call Zoe tomorrow and tell her the deal's off," he said, his thumbs stroking her cheeks.

"No." she said suddenly and he pulled back to look at her. "We should take Zoe's deal." Cal's face contorted into one of utter confusion.

"I thought…" he began but she cut him off.

"Cal, we need to run our company the way we've always done. We need to do what's best for the company." Cal felt like he would if he'd gone into a foreign movie with no subtitles.

"And what about us?"

"We'll be ok." Cal stepped back from her, looked away, still confused, then looked back.

"I don't get it. You just got in my ear about Zoe. And now you want to take her offer? What happened to not trusting me when she's around?" He had to admit he was feeling not only confused, but a bit hurt as well. He'd told her he was picking her over the company. Was she picking the company over him?

"I realised I was being foolish. I realised I could trust you because I saw it. Here. And here." She moved her thumbs to the corner of his eyes, then the corner of his lips. He stared at her, slowly realising what had just happened.

"You never had any intention of letting me take Clara's deal, did you?" His tone was laced with danger and Gillian looked at the ground, her deceptiveness starting to make her feel guilty. She looked up, shaking her head.

"I just had to know Cal."

"You know you could have asked." She shook her head.

"No I couldn't. You know that as well as I do." He nodded his head. She was right of course. There was no way he'd have said what he just had if he hadn't felt like he was about to lose everything. He looked up at her.

"So, let me just get this straight then. You _do_ trust me." She nodded her head and he nodded once in understanding before continuing, "and you _do_ want to take Zoe's deal for the company." Gillian nodded again and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well in that case, let's celebrate."

_Ok so really not sure about this chapter. It was tricky to write but hopefully people will like it. I struggled with the last few paragraphs but hopefully I'll tease it out more in the next chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

Cal poured the wine into two glasses. He could have sworn he'd had a spare bottle of bubbly lying around somewhere but since he couldn't put his hand on it, he just got a bottle of red wine from the cupboard instead. Gillian had settled herself down on the couch while he went on waiter duty. Gillian thought he seemed a little standoffish but she supposed the conversation they had just had would make anyone a bit wary.

"Here we go" Cal said as he re-entered the room, carrying the two glasses of wine, handing hers to her before setting the bottle on the table and sitting down next to her. Grunting, he toed off his shoes and twisted sideways on the couch, his usual slouch. Gillian smiled as she tucked her legs up underneath herself and held up her glass.

"To the Lightman Group," she said smiling and he nodded, touching his glass of hers. They drank. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Cal broke it.

"I'll make some calls tomorrow. Get everything sorted before the weekend." Gillian nodded, glad that their financial worry and stress would soon be put at bay. At least for a little while anyway. She let her head fall back against the couch.

"I feel like a weight has just been lifted off us." He knew what she meant. While he never let worry or anything for that matter, show on his face, he had to admit that their financial situation had had him in a bit of a fluster, despite his indifferent seeming attitude toward it all. He acknowledged that it had been more Gillian's worry than his though.

"Well it's all down to you" he said warmly, his arm stretching across the back of the couch, playing with her hair where she laid her head. She smiled up at him.

"Speaking of, don't you owe me some kind of reward for all of that?" Cal raised an eyebrow at her. Then he remembered. Their conversation in the office when he'd persuaded Gillian to stay and help him talk through financial stuff with Zoe. He smirked, not planning to make this straight forward.

"Well, I figure, seeing as you just played me and opened me up like a book, the reward should be reversed." She gave him a look and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, ok. Still your favour. Good for a week from issue date," he added cheekily and she punched him playfully, knocking the wine out of his hand and onto the front of his trousers.

"Oh, sorry!" She stood up, putting her glass down and grabbing his from his lap to place beside it. He stood up as she grabbed some tissues to wipe off the couch. Thankfully it was black leather and wouldn't stain. Cal watched as she used the tissue to absorb the wine before wiping from side to side to clean it off. Standing up, she moved to the kitchen to get a wet cloth. She wanted to make sure the couch didn't get sticky.

She moved back into the sitting room where Cal still stood and she quickly wiped the couch down. She was turning the cloth over to wipe it again when she felt the strong hand on her wrist, pulling her to her feet. He took the cloth from her hand and tossed it haphazardly behind him

"Forget the couch," he said as his lips came down on hers, a soft, sweet kiss. She brought her hands to his face, allowing one to toy with the hair at the back his neck. His hands moved to the small of her back and he pulled her against him, a move which broke their kiss as she squealed when she made contact with his wet clothes.

"Cal! Go change out of those pants. I don't want to leave here smelling of wine." He leaned in and kissed her again.

"Then don't." he said and she wondered whether this was a cryptic clue or just a statement.

"Don't leave." He shrugged as he pulled her close to him again but she pushed him away.

"Go change." He looked at her, a playful pout on his lips, but he turned and made his way up the stairs, unbuckling his belt as he went. Gillian took the opportunity to wipe off the couch again and briefly dry it with a nearby kitchen towel. Then she sat down and waited for Cal to return.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Cal pulled a clean pair of jeans from his wardrobe and tossed them on the bed. Sitting down, he slid out of the red wine stained ones and pulled the other ones on. He contemplated leaving his belt on the wet pair but decided against it, taking it off and quickly wrapping it around the new pair instead. If Emily had taught him one thing it was that jeans with a belt always looked better. Popping a quick breath mint from the nightstand beside his bed, he stood up and checked his look in the mirror. Nodding to himself, he made his way to the stairs.

OXOXOXOXOXO

_Ok I kinda HATE this chapter. After the last one I think I wrote myself into a corner. Hopefully I'll write myself out of it in the next chapter. For now though, I can't put any more onto this one._


End file.
